


Po drugiej stronie lustra

by juana_a



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-06
Updated: 2011-04-06
Packaged: 2017-10-17 16:16:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/178646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juana_a/pseuds/juana_a
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel nigdy nie mógł zrozumieć, o co właściwie chodziło Annie, kiedy z tęsknotą spoglądała na ludzi. dopóki nie poznał Deana Winchestera.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Po drugiej stronie lustra

**Author's Note:**

> spoilery do czwartego sezonu
> 
> dla lj user akinnore

_Uczyńmy człowieka na Nasz obraz, podobnego Nam._  
Rdz 1,26

 

Pierwszy krok był ciężki i nienaturalny, jakby jego stopy stały się dziwnie ociężałe przez te kilkadziesiąt lat. Rozprostował skrzydła, które jakby przestały pasować i stały się niewygodne. Pokręcił głową, w duchu niemal uśmiechnął się z politowaniem i spojrzał w dół. Na stopach miał ciężkie buty, trochę podobne do tych, które nosił siedemdziesiąt lat temu i w sumie tylko trochę cięższe. Z ramion opadał mu jasnobrązowy, jesienny płaszcz, to on krępował ruchy, ale to nie miało znaczenia, bo przecież nie będzie paradował po ulicach z rozwiniętymi skrzydłami. Odruchowo przeglądnął się w wiszącym na ścianie lustrze. Nie zmienił się. Oczywiście ciało inne, ale wciąż takie same czarne włosy jak ostatnio, może tylko jeszcze bardziej zmierzwione; te same niebieskie oczy, może tylko nieco smutniejsze, ale do tego zdążył się już przyzwyczaić.

(Anna mówiła, że lubi jego oczy właśnie dlatego, że są smutne, ale to było dawno temu i powinien już pozwolić sobie o tym zapomnieć.)

Mówiono, że wyciąganie ludzi z Piekła, to jego specjalność. Może dlatego, że nikt inny nigdy nie został przydzielony do tej roboty, a takich przypadków w całej historii ludzkości było… Ile? Jeden? Dwa? Teraz trzeci?

Mówiono też, że Winchesterowie są jak magnes na demony. Trzy pakty, jeden prawdopodobny Antychryst, nie pierwszy w historii zresztą. Nikt nie omawiał z nim planów, jak zawsze po prostu powiedziano mu, że ma wydostać Deana Winchestera z Piekła, zostać na Ziemi i czekać na dalsze polecenia. Tylko, że tym razem powiedział mu o tym sam Gabriel. To był pierwszy raz, kiedy Castiel spotkał Gabriela.

*

Współpraca z Deanem Winchesterem nie była łatwa, ale przecież nikt nie obiecywał, że będzie. Był uparty, skryty, zawsze chował w sobie wiele blizn i ran, a po tym, co przeżył w Piekle, ukrywał ich zapewne dwa razy tyle. Największym problemem, z którym Castiel musiał sobie poradzić, była jego niewiara. Dean widział demony, był w Piekle i nie wierzył. Wzywał Imię Boże, żeby odsyłać demony do Piekła i tylko Bóg Jeden raczy wiedzieć, dlaczego jego egzorcyzmy działały.

Pierwsza rozmowa nie poszła za dobrze. Ciągle słyszał w głowie echo głosu Deana, dźwięczały mu w głowie pytania, na które udzielał złych odpowiedzi. _Dobre rzeczy się zdarzają, Dean_ , tak, znakomity tekst dla kogoś, kogo właśnie wyciągnąłeś z Piekła, dla kogoś, kto prawdopodobnie ostatnią dobrą rzecz widział, jak miał cztery lata, naprawdę świetna robota, Cas. Będzie musiał popracować nad odpowiedziami, spróbować rozgryźć Deana i znaleźć wspólny język, bo zwykły, sprawdzony sposób wzbudzenia strachu przesadną teatralnością nie przyniósł zamierzonego efektu. A Gabriel ostrzegał, że jest tylko jedna rzecz, której Dean Winchester naprawdę się boi.

Postanowił przez jakiś czas trzymać się od niego z daleka. Na początku tylko go obserwował, jego nieufność, poszukiwania odpowiedzi, niemal modlitwy, żeby to wszystko okazało się koszmarnym snem. Powstanie Świadków wszystko przyspieszyło, ale to nie miało większego znaczenia, i tak musiał w końcu wprowadzić Deana w sytuację. Równie dobrze mógł to zrobić teraz.

(Annę bawiła jego łatwość przystosowywania się do sytuacji, więc wszelkie zmiany w planach zostawiała jemu, ale to było dawno temu i nie powinien o tym pamiętać.)

Szybko złapał się na tym, że lubi patrzeć, jak Dean śpi. Właściwie to Dean go na tym złapał, wcześniej sam nie zwrócił na to uwagi. Na początku nawet odwiedzał go we śnie. Ale to wcale nie ułatwiało zadania i kolejna rozmowa też nie skończyła się najlepiej, ale przynajmniej odniosła zamierzony skutek. Możliwe też, że po prostu się zirytował, bo lekceważenie Deana poważnie działało mu na nerwy.

— Powinieneś okazać mi nieco szacunku, Dean. Wyciągnąłem cię z Piekła. Mogę wrzucić cię do niego z powrotem — powiedział wtedy i nawet zastanawiał się, czy nie przesadził, ale w oczach Deana pojawił się strach, na chwilkę, na ułamek sekundy, zanim zamaskował go sarkazmem, ale tam był i Castiel pogratulował sobie w duchu pierwszego sukcesu.

*

Zaczęli się dogadywać. Powoli, ciągle nie ufając sobie do końca, ale mogli rozmawiać bez rosnącego pragnienia pozabijania się nawzajem. Nadal przychodził nocami i obserwował go śpiącego, widział jego koszmary i samotne spacery w środku nocy, kiedy budził się spocony i po prostu musiał uciec od tych czterech ścian. Dean szybko nauczył się wyczuwać jego obecność. Przez większość czasu po prostu go ignorował, ale czasami zatrzymywał się nagle i Castiel robił o jeden krok za dużo, a kamienie pod jego butami nieoczekiwanie chrzęściły.

— Wiem, że tam jesteś, więc przestań udawać i chodzić za mną jak jakiś pieprzony opiekun — mówił wtedy i Castiel miał ochotę odpowiedzieć czymś podobnym, ale tylko kręcił głową i przestawał być niewidzialny.

Lubił te nocne spacery, kiedy świat był cichy i wydawało się, że Apokalipsa i wojna są tylko wymysłem ich chorej wyobraźni. Lubił ciszę, jaka panowała między nimi, była jak ograniczone zaufanie, które postanowili stosować wobec siebie. Nie musieli rozmawiać, bo szybko nauczyli się rozumieć bez słów, oboje wiedzieli, czego się boją, czego chcą uniknąć, czego nie wiedzą i co ich denerwuje.

Nigdy nie rozmawiali o Samie. To była niepisana zasada, której nie łamali. Jedna z tych rzeczy, które wiedzieli bez informowania się o nich. Dean się starał, nie wiedział jak zacząć, nie wiedział, co robić i w jaki sposób, ale się starał, a Castiel wiedział, że jeśli jemu nie uda się gp powstrzymać, zawsze pozostaje ich sposób. Na razie po prostu o tym nie rozmawiali.

Był pewien, że zrobili postęp, Dean znał granice, wiedział, kiedy może żartować, kiedy może mówić z sarkazmem, a kiedy powinien przestać, bo sytuacja się skomplikowała, bo Apokalipsa, albo po prostu Castiel się zirytował.

— Naprawdę myślisz, że to pierwsza Apokalipsa, Dean? — zapytał kiedyś, po tym, jak Dean zarzucił im opieszałość , brak organizacji i planu. Spróbował nawet uśmiechnąć się ironicznie.

(Dean się skrzywił i pomyślał, że nie do twarzy mu z ironią, a on nie zauważył, że to zaczęło mieć dla niego znaczenie.)

*

Dla aniołów Ziemia była odbiciem Nieba zniekształconym przez krzywe zwierciadło. Jakby ktoś chciał zakpić z nich wszystkich. Albo to tylko Bóg ma specyficzne poczucie humoru, którego oni nie rozumieli. Ale któż może pojąć zamysły Najwyższego? Żaden z nich nie ważyłby się nawet spróbować. Bóg powiedział na przykład, że stworzy człowieka na ich obraz i podobieństwo. W którym punkcie ludzie byli podobni do aniołów?

(Anna zawsze mówiła, że ludzie mają uczucia i wolną wolę, więc odrzuciła łaskę, ale to było dawno temu i on nie powinien o tym pamiętać.)

Castiel zawsze lubił obserwować ludzi. Co prawda, ostatnio zaczął się łapać na tym, że coraz częściej przez ludzi rozumie Deana Winchestera i nie miał szczególnej ochoty zastanawiać się, co to oznacza, poza tym, że Dean jest ciekawym obserwacyjnie zjawiskiem. Nie wiedział, dlaczego tak bardzo zależy mu na dobrym porozumieniu z nim, ale czasami myślał, że gdyby był człowiekiem, mógłby go polubić. Może dlatego, kiedy stanęli przed nim Gabriel i Uriel, wcale się nie ucieszył. To oznaczało tylko więcej komplikacji, nawet jeśli Gabriel, zanim odszedł, trzy razy przypomniał Urielowi, że jeśli w grę wchodzi Dean Winchester, Castiel dowodzi. Długo patrzyli na siebie w ciszy, on, zwykły żołnierz Armii Niebiańskiej, i jeden z siedmiu archaniołów, ten najbardziej bezlitosny i nieugięty. W końcu Uriel wzruszył ramionami.

— Jeden błąd, twój, albo jego, i nie będę o nic pytał — powiedział, a jego słowa zabrzmiały jak wyrok.

I Castiel zaczął się modlić, łapiąc się na tym, że dawno tego nie robił.

*

Czasami Castiel miał wrażenie, że Uriel obserwuje każdy jego ruch, wie o każdej jego myśli i rozterce, każdej rozmowie z Deanem, każdym wyznaniu, każdym przyznaniu się do słabości i wątpliwości. Towarzyszył mu niemal cały czas, patrzył podejrzliwie, obserwował, nie ufał mu. Czasem znikał na jakiś czas i Castiel był prawie pewien, że zdaje raport (nie miał pojęcia po co, bo przecież Bóg jest Wszechwiedzący, prawda?).

Skończyły się nocne spacery z Deanem, przesiadywanie na ławce przed motelem, na stole w pokoju. Ich rozmowy znowu były zimne i oficjalne, i Castiel wiedział, że Uriel zerwał nawet tę cieniutką linię ograniczonego zaufania, którą udało im się stworzyć. Z Urielem u swego boku, jedyne co mógł zrobić, to starać się złagodzić wydźwięk jego słów, żeby pokazać Deanowi, że anioły nie zawsze są bezlitosne.

— Lubisz go — powiedział pewnej nocy Uriel, patrząc na Castiela z zaciekawieniem, jakby ten był dziwną zabawką, albo niespotykanym zjawiskiem. Cóż, właściwie był.

— Jestem aniołem — odpowiedział sceptycznie, uciekając wzrokiem gdzieś w bok. — Jak mogę kogoś lubić?

— Nie wiem, — Uriel wzruszył ramionami — ale go lubisz.

(Dean zapytał kiedyś o ten nieszczęsny fragment _Genesis_ , ten z uczynieniem człowieka na podobieństwo aniołów, ale on umiał podać tylko różnice.)

*

Annę pierwsze odnalazły demony. Powiedział im o tym Gabriel. Przekazał rozkazy i spojrzał uważnie na Castiela, wymienił spojrzenia z Urielem i dodał, że tym razem to on dowodzi. Był pewien, że chodzi o przeszłość, o to, co było dawno, dawno temu, w innym świecie, prawie jak w innym życiu. Ale tak naprawdę to nic nie zmieniało i każdą sekundę będzie pamiętał przez wieczność. Może to i dobrze, że tym razem to nie on miał podejmować decyzje, jeśli te rozkazy naprawdę miały zostać wykonane.

Wszystko było jednym wielkim bałaganem. Dean patrzył na Annę, a Anna patrzyła na Deana i rozmawiała z nim tak, jak kiedyś rozmawiała z Castielem. A on nie wiedział, dlaczego tak bardzo go to obchodzi, dlaczego mu to przeszkadza. Wydawała mu się jakaś inna, zmieniona. I nie, nie chodziło o ciało, bo chociaż wyglądała teraz zupełnie inaczej, wciąż miała te same zamyślone oczy i rude włosy. Nigdy nie rozumiał, dlaczego zawsze wybiera rude włosy.

*

— Jak było? — Jego głos był dziwnie pusty, a gdzieś tam w środku nieznośnie bolało, chociaż nie powinno, na litość boską, nie powinno.

Dean zamarł, przez chwilę stał nieruchomo w otwartych drzwiach, z ręką w półdrogi do wyłącznika na ścianie. W pokoju było ciemno, ale Castiel i tak widział zdziwienie na twarzy Deana. Nie zrozumiał. Dlaczego miałby?

— Z Anną — dopowiedział, odwracając wzrok.

Przez moment Dean nic nie mówił. Zamknął drzwi i nie zapalił światła, postawił torbę na podłodze obok łóżka i podszedł do okna, przy którym stał Castiel. Cisza, jaka panowała między nimi, była napięta jak za mocno naciągnięta struna skrzypiec, która musi pęknąć z głośnym brzękiem i tylko nie wiadomo, w którym miejscu.

— Kochałeś ją — powiedział w końcu cicho Dean, a Castiel nawet się nie poruszył.

— Jestem aniołem — odpowiedział niemal szeptem i tym razem nie zabrzmiało to tak, jak zwykle, jak dumne „żołnierz niebieski”, albo coś równie idiotycznego, jego głos nadal był pusty, a oczy miał utkwione w jakimś punkcie, który pewnie i tak nie istniał. — Nie możemy…

— Przestań pieprzyć — przerwał mu Dean i Castiel wreszcie odwrócił głowę.

Dean pchnął go na ścianę tak nagle, że Castiel nie miał czasu na reakcję. Źrenice w jego oczach rozszerzyły się z zaskoczenia. Plecy uderzyły o twardą powierzchnię. Castiel otworzył usta, chciał coś powiedzieć, chociaż nawet nie bardzo wiedział co, prawdopodobnie coś o okazywaniu szacunku, ale oczy Deana błysnęły ostrzegawczo, a usta niebezpiecznie zbliżyły się do jego ust i Castiel nie bardzo wiedział, co się dzieje. Czuł ciepły oddech Deana na swojej twarzy, jego palce mocno ściskały jego ramiona.

(Właściwie, chyba nie chodziło o Annę, Dean.)

To nie powinien być on. To Dean powinien być tym, który pierwszy dotknie jego ust. Ale on czekał i uśmiechał się niemal wesoło, a Castiel wiedział, że nie czeka na pozwolenie. Pieprzyć (wybacz, Boże, to jego wpływ), pomyślał i pocałował Deana.

*

— Jak było? — zapytał Dean jakiś czas później, kiedy leżeli zmęczeni na zakurzonej podłodze. Castiel tylko mruknął coś niezrozumiałego w odpowiedzi. Niemal widział, jak Dean się uśmiecha. — To może jeszcze raz rozważysz to podobieństwo ludzi i aniołów, co? Może jednak jesteśmy waszym odbiciem?

— Tak — zgodził się Castiel. — Krzywym.

— Bardzo śmieszne. I jak się czujesz po tej drugiej stronie?

— Jak myślisz, czy anioły mogą iść do Piekła? — Castiel zapytał zupełnie poważnie, jakby w ogóle nie usłyszał pytania.

— Bóg jest miłosierny — odpowiedział Dean z pełnym przekonaniem i tym razem to on pierwszy go pocałował.


End file.
